


Dyed Hair

by EugeniaPaege



Category: Grimes (Musician) RPF, Mars Argo
Genre: F/F, Joke Fic, grimes x mars argo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EugeniaPaege/pseuds/EugeniaPaege
Summary: THIS IS A JOKE FIC LMAO DO NOT TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY





	Dyed Hair

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most gross thing i have put out into the internet

Grimes always dyed her hair—green, pink, purple, pink and purple, red, blue, black, it didn't matter—and it never really mattered what colour it was because Mars fell in love with each colour.

Until Titty Nick Sin Clarinet came along and told Mars she couldn't admire Grimes anymore, or her dyed hair.

Mars told him, "Bro. Grimes is my friend, and I love her and her dyed hair."

Then Titty Nick grew bat wings and flew into the light, "You do not know what you have done Mars!"

Grimes then came over to Mars, "I do not know what I have just witnessed, but it scared me and I am now currently sweating profusely. I need a way to hide from my fear."

Mars nodded and then they kissed. Grimes then turned into an ant and crawled into Mars' ear.

Soon, Titty Nick returned, "So, was it worth it, Mars?"

"Titty Nick! I have had enough of your bullshet! I am very much in love with Grimes the ear ant!" Mars got laser eyes and lasered Titty Nick in his microscopic dicc. He burst into tears from the pain and collapsed on the floor before dying.

And Grimes the ear ant and Mars Argo lived happily ever after with Titty Nick dead.

**Author's Note:**

> they had us in the first half, not gonna lie


End file.
